Joke's on them
by happylittlesquid
Summary: Fred et George décident de faire une blague aux professeurs. Les professeurs décident de riposter. Inclut du Polynectar, des Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, et des Chaporouges.
1. 1 - Une idée comme ça

Avant tout, un GRAND merci à une amie qui passe son temps à lire les conneries, les corriger, me donner moults conseils, donc Manon si tu passes par là, love ya

Ensuite, si quelque part dans le texte il y a du code genre " p class="p2"span style=" " ou " /span/p ", c'est ffn who decided to be a bitch quand j'ai tout upload sur le side, et de me ruiner mes chapitres en me mettant du code de PARTOUT, donc j'ai passé 8 ans et demi à tout enlever mais il est fort probable que j'en ai raté à un moment donné so here's why.

Malgré ce petit souci, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! ❤️

Une petite précision : l'histoire se passe pendant la cinquième année de Harry, mais pour des raisons de praticité Ombrage n'est pas là. Enfin elle était là, mais elle a été chopée par les centaures bien avant juin. Bref.

* * *

Les jumeaux Fred et George Weasley sont connus pour leur propension à faire des blagues. Rien que ce matin tiens, ils transformé le jus de citrouille de Pansy Parkinson en soda de Branchiflore. Pas l'idéal au petit déjeuner, si vous voulez mon avis.

Mais les jumeaux Weasley sont aussi, malgré les apparences, extrêmement intelligents. Ils ont de grandes idées, au delà de leurs blagues (même si, on ne va pas se mentir, toutes leurs idées impliquent des blagues. Ça reste les jumeaux Weasley). Et là, ils commençaient sérieusement à se dire que leurs professeurs leurs donnaient trop de devoir. Ça ne leur laissait même plus de temps libre pour travailler sur leur Boîte à Flemme ! Il leur fallait absolument remédier à cette situation. Et Fred avait, justement, une idée.

Alors un soir qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune de la tour Gryffondor, Fred décida d'en parler avec son frère, afin de voir ce qu'il en pensait.

\- George ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Tu trouves pas qu'on a trop de devoirs en ce moment ?

George leva la tête du rouleau de parchemin sur lequel il était en train de s'éclater les yeux.

\- Légèrement, si.  
\- Et tu penses pas qu'on devrait agir ?

Fred avait dit ça en souriant. George sourit à son tour.

\- Dis moi tout, mon cher frère, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?  
\- On a beaucoup de professeurs, à Poudlard. Si y en avait un en plus, qui nous donnait beaucoup de devoirs, on pourrait demander aux autres profs de diminuer la charge de travail. Ils comprendraient, après tout, ce serait une demande légitime.

George commençait à comprendre où son frère voulait en venir. Fred continua :

\- Et comme on a 6 milliards et demi de profs et qu'ils sont très occupés, pour peu qu'ils fassent pas trop attention, le temps qu'ils se rendent compte que ce professeur supplémentaire n'existe pas…

George sourit à son tour, écarta son devoir de Métamorphose, et saisit un nouveau morceau de parchemin.

\- Okay, je t'écoute. On invente qui, comme professeur ?

Fred se pencha sur la table.

\- Alors voilà, moi ce que je pensais faire c'est inventer un truc un peu comme ça…


	2. 2 - Opération Professeur Fantôme

Rogue était inhabituellement distrait ce jour là, pendant son cours aux 7ème années Gryffondor - Poufsouffle. Il avait répondu trois fois à la même question sans sembler le remarquer, avait confondu les choux mordeurs de Chine et les choux de Bruxelles, et avait oublié d'enlever des points à Gryffondor sans aucune raison. Fred et George l'avaient bien remarqué, et comptaient mettre cela à profit pour lancer l'opération « Professeur Fantôme ». À la fin du cours, alors que Rogue leur donnait un devoir à faire sur le Philtre régénérateur à la mandragore d'une voix monotone sans lever la tête de son bureau, Fred leva la main :

\- Professeur, le professeur Musgrave nous a déjà donné un devoir sur le Code International du Secret Magique pour le même jour, est-ce qu'on pourrait vous rendre ce devoir jeudi plutôt que mardi ?

Rogue ne leva même pas la tête de ses papiers.

\- Oui, oui, si vous voulez.

Tous les autres étudiants regardaient Fred et George avec de grands yeux, et le silence plana sur la salle pendant quelques secondes, puis les élèves sortirent tous précipitamment, avant que Rogue ne réalise ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Mais Rogue ne réalisa pas, occupé qu'il était.

Sur le chemin vers le cours de métamorphose, les jumeaux Weasley avaient expliqué à leurs camarades leur idée, et tout le monde avait trouvé ça brilliant. Les professeurs étaient tellement occupés, entre les cours, les copies à corriger, la préparation des Buses et des Aspics, la vie quotidienne dans le château… que la supercherie pouvait potentiellement passer pour un moment. Il fallait être prudent et ne pas en abuser, mais ça leur permettrait d'obtenir un délai supplémentaire ou d'éviter d'avoir des devoirs de temps, et c'était déjà génial.

Les 7ème années Poufsouffle tentèrent le coup l'après-midi avec Trelawney, et encore une fois cela fonctionna. Quoique, elle était tellement peu au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans le château et de qui étaient ses collègues (elle n'avait découvert la présence de Lupin, deux ans auparavant, que trois mois après la rentrée) que n'importe quoi aurait pu passer avec elle. Les 7ème année en parlèrent lors du repas du soir, et toute la maison Poufsouffle fut vite informée de la situation. Les petits Poufsouffles en parlèrent à leurs amis d'autres maisons, et bientôt tous les élèves furent au courant.

Le soir même, Harry et Ron allèrent voir Fred et George.

\- Les gars, votre idée est absolument géniale, mais faudrait qu'on soit tous d'accord sur qui est ce prof… c'est censé être qui ?

George se renfonça dans son fauteuil et croisa les doigts, à la manière d'un orateur se préparant à répondre aux questions de la presse.

\- Très bonne question, Ronald. Notre cher professeur qui nous donne tant de devoirs est le professeur Musgrave.

Ron nota le nom en tirant la langue, pendant qu'Hermione, sur une table voisine en train de rédiger un devoir d'Arithmancie, secouait la tête, à la fois exaspérée et amusée.

À la réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore, le week-end suivant (Ombrage étant absente et Dumbledore ne trouvant personne pour prendre sa place au poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry et les membres de l'AD avaient décidé de continuer de se voir pour tout de même apprendre à se défendre), Ron donna le nom du professeur fictif à tous les autres, qui se chargèrent de transmettre l'information à leurs amis, qui la transmirent à leurs camarades de dortoir… en une après-midi, toute l'école était au point.

Chaque jour, les élèves de différentes maisons et de différentes années demandaient aux professeurs de ne pas leur donner de devoirs parce que « vous comprenez le professeur Musgrave veut qu'on rédige trois rouleaux de parchemins pour la semaine prochaine et en plus y a les entraînements de Quidditch et en plus… ». Et chaque jour, les professeurs fatigués et distraits acceptaient. Ce petit manège dura deux bonnes semaines avant que Charity Burbage, professeur d'Étude des Moldus, ne se rende compte que quelque chose class="Apple-converted-space" /spanElle n'osa rien dire à personne pendant plusieurs jours, mais une après-midi, n'y tenant plus, elle se tourna vers Aurora Sinistra qui était assise à côté d'elle dans la salle des professeurs, et lui demanda :

\- Dis moi… je me sens très très idiote, mais les élèves m'ont dit quelque chose il y a quelques jours, et depuis ça me perturbe…  
\- Dis moi tout.  
\- Bon, alors voilà : j'allais leur donner des devoirs, et ils m'ont demandé si pour cette fois je pouvais ne pas leur en donner, parce que le professeur Musgrave leur en a donné beaucoup déjà. Donc j'ai accepté parce que c'était demandé poliment, et qu'il y a une vraie raison derrière la demande. Sauf que quelques heures après j'ai réalisé que… eh bien… je ne sais pas qui est le professeur Musgrave. Au début je n'osais pas en parler, parce que je ne voulais pas passer pour une idiote à ne pas connaître mes collègues, mais plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que c'est sûrement une blague idiote, parce que tout de même ça fait gros là…

Charity se mordillait l'ongle du pouce, un peu inquiète de la réponse qui allait venir de sa collègue. Aurora réfléchit quelques secondes, puis dit :

\- Mais tu sais que maintenant que tu le dis… ils m'ont demandé ça, à moi aussi, la semaine dernière. Et sur le coup je n'ai pas réfléchi, je devais faire autre chose en même temps, mais il me semble qu'ils ont cité ce nom là aussi…

Elle interpella Filius Flitwick qui allait se servir du thé.

\- Dites, Filius… vos élèves vous ont-ils demandé récemment s'ils pouvaient ne pas avoir de devoirs, car un autre professeur leur en a déjà donné beaucoup ?

Flitwick se caressa la moustache pensivement.

\- Oui, effectivement, ils ont mentionné que le professeur Musgrave leur avait donné des—

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, réalisant soudainement qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce professeur. Rogue, qui était entré dans la salle des professeurs au moment où Aurora apostrophait Flitwick, se rapprocha d'eux.

\- Attendez une minute, j'ai la sale impression qu'ils se sont joués de nous, parce que moi aussi ils m'ont dit ça, et—

Lui non plus ne finit pas sa phrase, réalisant à son tour la non-existence de Musgrave. Flitwick ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Finalement Rogue rapprocha un canapé d'un _Accio_ , et les deux hommes s'assirent avec Charity et Aurora. Ils tombèrent vite d'accord sur le fait que 1) leurs élèves s'étaient joués d'eux, 2) ça durait depuis au moins deux semaines, 3) ils s'étaient tous fait avoir, et 4) ils n'avaient jamais réalisé que leurs élèves mentionnaient constamment un professeur qui n'existe pas, et c'était tout bonnement inadmissible. Charity, elle, était contente, d'un côté. Elle se sentait beaucoup moins seule d'un coup. Elle se sentait toujours aussi idiote, mais moins seule.

Pomona Chourave et Minera McGonagall entrèrent à ce moment là, et les quatre professeurs les invitèrent à les rejoindre. Minerva et Pomona étaient tout aussi ébahies qu'eux. Bientôt, tous les professeurs étaient entrés dans la salle des profs, et tous discutaient du fait incroyable qu'ils aient mis deux semaines avant de réaliser, et que si Charity n'avait pas un peu plus réfléchi qu'eux, ça aurait pu durer encore plus longtemps.

Pour Minerva, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il fallait se venger. Pas méchamment, attention, toujours dans le respect des lois et de la morale. Mais se venger tout de même. Une idée lui vint immédiatement, et elle eut un petit rire. Rogue, assis à côté d'elle, la regarda d'un air surpris :

\- Tout va bien, Minerva ?  
\- Oui, oui… je viens juste d'avoir une idée pour avoir notre revanche sur les élèves…

À ces mots, le silence se fit et tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Ils disent que le professeur Musgrave leur donne trop de devoir… pourquoi ne pas embaucher quelqu'un pour être le professeur Musgrave ? Un « vrai professeur », qui leur donnerait de vrais cours et de vrais devoirs ? Ils les auront, comme ça, leurs devoirs qui nécessitent que nous, on n'en donne pas.

Rogue avait l'air de plus en plus surpris.

\- Minerva, c'est très Serpentard comme idée, ça.  
\- Que voulez-vous Severus, je m'adapte à la situation.

Pomona fit un grand sourire et déclara :

\- J'approuve totalement l'idée de Minerva. On va leur montrer que nous aussi, on peut se moquer d'eux.  
\- Je veux bien, mais ce professeur enseignerait quelle matière ?, demanda Filius.

Le silence régna sur la pièce pendant quelques secondes, avant que Charity ne dise :

\- Ils m'ont parlé de devoir sur les Traités Magiques à travers le monde.  
\- Et à moi, d'un devoir sur le Code International du Secret Magique, ajouta Rogue.  
\- Parfait, dit Minerva. Ce sera un professeur de « Lois et Régulations dans le monde magique ».

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

\- Brillant, dit Aurora. Maintenant il faut juste trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait jouer le rôle de ce professeur, et ça risque d'être compliqué. Je veux dire, il faut quelqu'un qui ne fait rien de ses journées, que les élèves ne connaissent pas, et qui serait crédible dans le rôle d'un professeur de droit magique…  
\- Ah oui, y a ce léger détail…

Minerva et les autres professeurs étaient déçus. Leur plan machiavélique venait d'être tué dans l'œuf. Soudain, Rogue tapa sur le bras de Minerva.

\- Jade !  
\- Aïe !  
\- Pardon  
\- Et quoi, Jade ?  
\- Jade Ovadia, de la branche de l'Ordre dans le Surrey.

Minerva parut ne pas comprendre pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'animer à son tour.

\- Oh putain oui !  
\- Minerva !, s'exclama Pomona, choquée.  
\- Pardon mais là c'est nécessaire. C'est la personne idéale.  
\- Et elle ne fait rien de ses journées ?, demanda Charity, dubitative.  
\- Non. Enfin si, elle s'ennuie. Elle est chargée de l'élevage de Chaporouges pour les attaques contre les… enfin bref c'est pas important, l'essentiel ici est que vu le peu d'effort que demandent les Chaporouges, elle ne fait quasiment rien de ses journées, et elle s'ennuie à mourir, expliqua Rogue.

Minerva se leva brusquement.

\- On va voir Albus. Je suis sûre qu'il acceptera notre idée.

Tous les autre professeurs se levèrent et la suivirent dans les couloirs du château.


	3. 3 - Professeur Musgrave

Minerva était aux anges. Albus avait approuvé leur idée, et accepté que Jade Ovadia viennent jouer le rôle du faux professeur de Lois et Régulations dans le monde magique. Rogue était parti lui soumettre l'idée le soir même, et était revenu triomphant. On était vendredi soir, et elle avait assuré au professeur de potions qu'elle pourrait préparer un faux cours d'ici au lundi matin.

Filius, quant à lui, était chargé de modifier magiquement les emplois du temps des élèves. On était suffisamment avancés dans l'année pour que les élèves connaissent leur emploi du temps par coeur, et ne le consultent plus au quotidien. Un petit sort, et des cours de Lois et Régulations dans le monde magique étaient maintenant inclus dans leur emploi du temps.

Le dimanche, Jade arriva à Poudlard, accompagnée par Rogue. Il l'amena dans la salle des professeurs, où elle rencontra tout le monde. Elle n'avait pas étudié à Poudlard, et faisait partie d'une branche mineure de l'Ordre, aussi personne ne la connaissait, mis à part Minerva et Rogue.

C'était une jeune femme, approchant de la trentaine, brune, taille moyenne, visage banal. Le physique idéal pour quiconque souhaitait être discret et se faire oublier.

Tous les professeurs lui expliquèrent précisément ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle, et Jade semblait de plus en plus amusée par la situation. Il faut dire que voir des adultes, enseignants qui plus est, jouer un tel tour à leurs élèves était fantastique.  
Étant donné que la Grande Inquisitrice Dolores Jane Ombrage était actuellement dans la Forêt Interdite avec ses amis les centaures, Jade prit ses appartements, et Minerva l'emmena donc visiter lesdits appartements, avant de l'emmener se présenter à Dumbledore. Après de multiples propositions de bonbons au citron, que Jade déclina, au grand dam du directeur, les deux femmes allèrent se coucher. Elles devaient absolument être en forme pour la journée du lendemain.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione et tous les Gryffondors de cinquième année commençaient la semaine avec un cours de Potions. Ils avaient tous convenu de demander à Rogue de ne pas leur donner de devoirs, car le professeur Musgrave leur en avait déjà donné, etc, vous commencez à comprendre la chanson. À la fin du cours, donc, alors que Rogue leur demandait de faire une rédaction sur les bienfaits et les méfaits du jus de pomme, Seamus Finnigan leva la main.

\- Professeur, est-ce qu'exceptionnellement, on pourrait ne pas avoir de devoirs ? Le professeur Musgrave nous a donné un très long devoir sur le Code d'utilisation des baguettes magiques.

À leur grande surprise, Rogue leva la tête de son bureau.

\- Non, rassurez-vous, je lui en ai parlé, elle a accepté de vous accorder un délai supplémentaire, vous pourrez lui rendre ce devoir mercredi au lieu de demain. Vous pouvez donc faire votre devoir de Potions sans aucune inquiétude.

Les élèves restèrent interdits quelques secondes, Ron émit un « … Hein » très discret, Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, puis ils prirent tous leurs sacs et sortirent lentement.

\- Il a compris notre manège, vous pensez ?, demanda Dean Thomas une fois dehors, passablement inquiet.  
\- Je ne sais pas, dit Ron. Mais je vais pas me risquer à lui demander, et j'ai faim, on va déjeuner ?

Sa proposition fut approuvée à l'unanimité, et les Gryffondors descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Une fois que tous les élèves furent arrivés dans la salle, et alors qu'ils allaient manger, Dumbledore se leva, signe qu'il allait faire un discours quelconque. Le silence se fit dans la salle, et Dumbledore parla.

\- Chers élèves, le professeur Musgrave m'a fait part de son mécontentement quand à votre absence à son cours de ce matin. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir consulter votre emploi du temps, afin de ne plus « oublier » de vous rendre en cours, et ne pas risquer de passer tout votre temps en libre en retenue. Et les élèves n'étant pas à jour sur leurs rappels du vaccin de la rage et ayant eu cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec le professeur Hagrid ce matin sont priés de se présenter à l'infirmerie dans la journée. Sur ces belles paroles administratives, bon appétit.

Il y eut un moment de flottement parmi les élèves, puis on entendit un très distinct « Oh Merlin qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » venir de la table des Serdaigles. Anthony Goldstein tenait son emploi du temps entre les mains, et était visiblement sous le choc. Tous les élèves autour de lui sortirent leur emploi du temps, et à leur tour parurent choqués de ce qu'ils voyaient. Au final, tous les élèves de Poudlard consultèrent leur emploi du temps, et constatèrent l'évidence : il y avait un nouveau cours dans leur emploi du temps, « Lois et Régulations dans le monde magique ». Fred et George jetèrent un regard suspicieux à la table des professeurs, mais pas de nouvelle tête en vue. Les élèves expédièrent leur déjeuner en quelques minutes et sortirent en trombe de la grande salle. Les jumeaux Weasley convoquèrent une réunion urgente dans la salle sur demande, et quasiment tous les élèves de l'école répondirent présent à l'appel.

\- Bien, on reste calme, on ne panique pas, dit Fred en tentant d'apaiser la foule d'étudiants massée devant lui.  
\- ON VA TOUS MOURIR !

Hermione prit son dictionnaire de runes, et assena un coup violent sur la tête de Ron.

\- Merci, Hermione. DONC, je disais. On ne panique pas, et on réfléchit calmement à la situation.  
\- Mais déjà, quelle est la situation ?, demanda Lisa Turpin fort à propos. Apparemment on a cours de Loi et Règles ou je ne sais quoi, et y aurait vraiment un professeur Musgrave ?  
\- Ils se moquent de nous, intervint alors George. Ils ont compris ce qu'on fait, et le retournent contre nous. Il n'y a pas de professeur Musgrave, il n'y en a jamais eu. Je vous parie ce que vous voulez que quand on ira devant la supposée salle de Lois et Régulations dans le monde magique il n'y aura personne, ou alors Rusard pour nous donner des retenues, mais rien de plus.

Les élèves discutèrent encore un moment, avant de décider d'aller au « cours » de Lois et Régulations dans le monde magique et de voir ce qu'il se passerait.

La classe de Fred et George se présenta donc devant la salle attribuée au cours de Lois et Régulations dans le monde magique sur leur emploi du temps. Fred posa sa main sur la poignée, persuadé que la porte serait fermée, mais à sa grande surprise la porte s'ouvrit. Il regarda les autres, étonné, avant de passer sa tête par l'entrebâillement, et de la retirer aussitôt, blanc comme le fantôme de Nick Quasi-sans-tête. George allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait, quand ils entendirent une voix venir de l'intérieur de la salle.

\- Entrez, entrez !

Les étudiants restèrent figés quelques secondes, avant que George ne décide d'ouvrir précautionneusement la porte et de regarder à son tour dans la salle. Il vit alors ce que Fred avait vu, et bientôt son visage eut la même couleur que celle de son frère. Et de Nick Quasi-sans-tête, du coup. Une femme était assise derrière le bureau, leur faisant signe d'entrer. Fred, George et leurs camarades entrèrent dans la salle, et s'assirent, incertains de la conduite à tenir. La femme referma la porte d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- Bien, dit-elle en souriant, où en étions nous la dernière fois ?

Personne ne répondit, ils étaient tous trop occupés à être bouche bée. La femme se tapota le menton, avant de dire :

\- Ah, oui, le Code international du Secret Magique. Donc, comme je vous le disais la semaine dernière, il a été établi par la Confédération internationale des sorciers en 1692, et a nécessité au minimum 7 semaines de discussions, avant d'aboutir au Code que nous connaissons et qui est toujours en vigueur. Le fait est que… vous ne prenez pas de notes ?

Les élèves étaient toujours ébahis, et Angelina Johnson fut la première à sortir de sa torpeur pour prendre un parchemin et une plume dans son sac. Les autres l'imitèrent quelques secondes après, et tous commencèrent à noter, dans un état second. Au bout d'une heure interminable de cours et de dictée d'articles de lois en tous genres, la femme dit :

\- Bien, comme je l'ai dit au professeur Rogue, je vous laisse une journée supplémentaire pour me rendre votre devoir sur le Code d'utilisation des baguettes magiques, donc pour aujourd'hui pas de devoirs. Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations.

Les 7ème année sortirent de la salle, sur le cul, enfin je veux dire toujours en état de choc. De mémoire de Gobelin, ce fut le premier cours depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard où les jumeaux Weasley ne dirent pas un seul mot.


	4. 4 - Vous avez dit Code magique ?

Le soir même, tous les élèves s'étaient encore une fois réunis dans la Salle sur Demande. Plusieurs groupes avaient eu cours de Lois et Régulations dans le monde magique, et tous étaient sous le choc. Il y avait réellement un professeur Musgrave. Et ils avaient des cours en plus. Et des devoirs en plus. C'était un cauchemar.

Pendant le dîner, tous les élèves avaient observé la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle, et avaient vu Musgrave et McGonagall discuter tranquillement.

\- C'est une blague, c'est pas possible autrement, répétait Lee Jordan à qui voulait l'entendre.

Mais personne ne lui répondait jamais. Le professeur Musgrave faisait référence aux cours passés, connaissait les élèves, sa façon d'être et d'agir donnait l'impression qu'elle avait toujours été là. Certains élèves commençaient même à douter. Lisa Turpin et Cho Chang avaient fait des recherches dans les archives de la bibliothèque concernant ce professeur, et avaient trouvé un article annonçant son arrivée à Poudlard en 1989, et un autre portant sur un concours qu'elle aurait gagné. Tous pensaient que les articles avait été falsifié magiquement, comme leur emploi du temps, et les soupçons se portaient sur Flitwick, mais impossible de prouver quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient tous complètement perdus et dans le désarroi le plus total.

* * *

Du côté des professeurs, tous s'éclataient. Jade jouait son rôle à la perfection. Elle-même était extrêmement amusée par la situation, et voir la tête des élèves la première fois qu'ils entrent dans sa salle, et quand elle donne un vrai cours, et des devoirs, et quand elle se réfère au « cours du mois dernier, souvenez-vous », n'avait pas de prix. La joie n'en était que plus intense, car ça signifiait lâcher son élevage ennuyant de Chaporouges. Enfin, techniquement elle les élevait toujours, mais elle ne passait plus ses journées à lire dans son canapé et à les nourrir matin et soir, mais à donner de faux cours aux élèves de Poudlard, et à ne revenir chez elle que 10 minutes tous les jours pour nourrir les Chaporouges.

Enfin faux cours, faux cours… Elle ne leur donnait que des informations véridiques, et préparait réellement ses cours. Non seulement les professeurs jouaient un tour aux élèves, mais en plus de cela ces derniers en sortiraient avec des connaissances supplémentaires. Y avait un côté « revanche éducative » pas si mal que ça.

Elle avait hâte de corriger et noter les devoirs que les élèves commenceraient à lui rendre le surlendemain. Bosser un devoir sur les lois magiques toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres sans avoir jamais travaillé dessus avant promettait d'être un compliqué pour les élèves, et la correction promettait d'être géniale. Elle alla se coucher en ayant hâte de continuer toute cette mascarade le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves ayant déjà eu cours de Lois et Régulations dans le monde magique avaient de gros cernes sous les yeux. En deux semaines, ils avaient un peu perdu l'habitude de faire des devoirs, et maintenant non seulement ils devaient s'y remettre et ils ne pouvaient plus utiliser l'excuse « le professeur Musgrave donne beaucoup de devoirs », mais en plus se rajoutaient les devoirs de Musgrave elle-même.

Après un petit déjeuner aussi peu enjoué que Malfoy quand il s'agit de traiter les Elfes de maison humainement, Harry et son groupe se dirigèrent vers leur cours de Lois et Régulations dans le monde magique. Avant, ils n'avaient pas cours à cette heure là, et ne commençaient qu'à 10h, mais maintenant ils devaient se lever une heure plus tôt pour aller à un cours qui trois jours avant n'existait pas. Chienne de vie.

Tous les élèves commençaient à être en colère contre les jumeaux Weasley de qui tout était parti, mais eux se défendaient en répétant que Musgrave n'existait pas, et que qui que soit cette personne, ce n'était certainement pas un professeur, et ça ne devait être qu'une vaste blague.

Hermione, qui était une des rares à ne pas vouloir moins de devoirs, était non seulement ravie d'avoir un nouveau cours et de pouvoir apprendre de nouvelles choses, mais en plus la situation la faisait beaucoup rire. Voir la blague stupide de Fred et George se retourner contre ses camarades et voir le visage désespéré desdits camarades l'amusaient. Et comme elle était la seule élève de Poudlard a avoir lu tous les textes de loi du monde magique, étudier dans cette matière était facile pour elle. Que des points positifs, donc.

* * *

La semaine se poursuivit sans incidents, si ce n'est qu'on vit Fred et George à la bibliothèque plus que jamais, et… non, on vit Fred et George à la bibliothèque tout court. Minerva avait manqué de s'étouffer quand Irma Pince l'en avait informée au dîner. Les jumeaux cherchaient en effet n'importe quelle information, article, encart qui pourrait montrer que le poste de professeur de Lois et Régulations dans le monde magique n'existait pas, et que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague orchestrée par le personnel de Poudlard. Mais ils avaient beau chercher, ils ne trouvaient rien. Il était fort, ce Filius Flitwick.

Lors d'un des cours de Lois et Régulations dans le monde magique aux Gryffondors - Serdaigles de 5ème année, alors que Musgrave discourait sur les inepties et horreurs du Code de conduite des loups-garous, et la façon dont les rédacteurs n'étaient sûrement que des Veracrasses dotés de mains, on frappa à la porte. Musgrave invita son visiteur à entrer, et la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Rogue. Harry soupira, Ron leva les yeux au ciel, Cho Chang se mit à pleurer, et Draco Malfoy apparut, chanta un air aux louanges du professeur de potions, avant de disparaître. Rogue cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de se ressaisir et de s'avancer vers le bureau.

\- Désolé de déranger votre cours, Freya, je ne le ferai pas si ce n'était pas important.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota quelques mots. Le visage de Musgrave se ferma soudainement.

\- Et il va… ?, demanda-t-elle.  
\- On ne sait pas encore, répondit Rogue. Minerva est sur place.

Harry, Ron, et Hermione, qui étaient au premier rang (sur insistance d'Hermione) entendirent la quasi totalité de la conversation.

\- D'accord. Merci, Severus.

Rogue hocha la tête et sortit de la salle. Musgrave resta silencieuse quelques secondes, l'air perdue.

\- Tout va bien professeur ?, demanda Seamus.

Musgrave sursauta, comme s'il venait de la sortir d'une transe.

\- Euh… oui, oui. Un léger contre-temps, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que je disais, moi… Ah oui, les loups-garous…

Musgrave avait repris son visage souriant habituel, et continua son cours comme si de rien n'était. À la fin du cours, notre trio héroïque la vit écrire sur un morceau de parchemin, la plier en forme d'un petit avion, et lui donner un coup de baguette pour qu'il s'envole.

\- Ah beh té, comme au Ministère…, nota Harry.

Quand ils n'eurent plus aucune raison de s'attarder, ils sortirent de la salle.

\- Vous connaissiez son prénom, vous ? Moi non, dit Ron.  
\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui s'appelle comme ça… mais tu me diras, avant d'arriver à Poudlard, je n'avais jamais rencontré personne avec ce type de noms très… sorciers. Vous avez un délire avec le latin, nan ?

Ron hocha les épaules, et Hermione intervint :

\- En l'occurrence, le nom « Freya » est d'origine nordique.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Yep.  
\- Fred et George seraient sûrement heureux d'avoir cette information hautement importante sur Musgrave.

Hermione frappa Ron avec son exemplaire de Potions et philtres magiques.


	5. 5 - CSI - Hogwarts

Le temps continua de passer tranquillement à Poudlard, occasionnellement troublé par un feu d'artifice des jumeaux Weasley, une déclaration d'amour d'un Hagrid ivre mort à l'intention de Pomona Chourave, et l'arrivée des vacances de Noël. Filius Flitwick courrait partout dans le chateau pour installer des décorations de Noël, Peeves flottait partout pour les enlever, et Rusard courrait après Peeves pour récupérer les décorations.

Les élèves s'étaient habitués à la présence du professeur Musgrave, et à la charge de travail supplémentaire. Ils en venaient presque à oublier qu'elle… n'existe pas. Ce dont se rappela George un soir. Il frappa du poing sur la table de la Grande Salle, Ginny sursauta, le sourcil gauche de Seamus explosa, et George s'exclama :

\- Ça suffit ces conneries ! Bon sang les gars, la Musgrave c'est NOUS qui l'avons inventée, elle n'existe PAS ! Je veux savoir qui est RÉELLEMENT cette femme, et qu'on cesse d'avoir des cours de droit magique parce que je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez des articles du Code International du Secret Magique !

Il ne reçu que des réponses peu enthousiastes.

\- Oh allez les gars, on se motive là !  
\- Bah… elle est cool, quoi…, dit Neville.

George plissa les yeux et se jura de lui refourguer un Nougat Néansang dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Et décida d'enquêter sur Musgrave dès le lendemain.

Le lendemain, du coup, il avait cours de droit magique (soit disant que « Lois et Régulations dans le monde magique » c'est trop long) au milieu de l'après-midi. C'était son dernier cours de la journée, mais il savait qu'elle devait encore donner cours aux Poufsouffles - Serdaigles de troisième année. À la fin du cours il s'avança vers le bureau.

\- Professeur, j'aurais une question à vous poser…  
\- Je vous écoute, M. Weasley, répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
\- J'ai cherché des articles sur vous, car vos cours sont si intéressants que j'aurais aimé savoir si vous avez écrit des livres relatifs aux lois magiques, mais si j'ai trouvé des informations sur la période après votre arrivée à Poudlard, il n'y a rien sur votre vie avant Poudlard… d'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas étudié à Poudlard, j'ai vu ça dans les registres, c'est possible d'enseigner ici sans y avoir été élève ?

Le sourire s'estompa un peu

\- Effectivement, je n'ai pas étudié à Poudlard. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire pour enseigner ici, seulement pour devenir Directeur de Maison. Quand à mes potentiels écrits, eh bien je n'ai jamais contribué à l'écriture de livres ou d'articles, malheureusement. Mais je peux vous donner une liste d'ouvrages passionnants sur le sujet, si vous le désirez.

* Boum mon gars, tu vas faire quoi maintenant *

George repartit de la classe avec une liste de bouquins de droit magique longue comme 17 Éclairs-de-Feux mis bout à bout, et pas plus avancé que ça dans son enquête.

Fred se décida d'attaquer à son tour. Lors d'un cours de Métamorphose, il décida de tenter de poser des questions à Minerva.

\- Professeur, j'aurais une question…  
\- Je vous écoute Bill… Charlie… George… M. Weasley.  
\- Je me demandais comment le recrutement pour devenir professeur à Poudlard se faisait ?

Si Minerva trouva la question étrange, elle ne trouva aucune raison de ne pas lui répondre.

\- Eh bien il faut poser sa candidature auprès du directeur de l'école, puis passer une sorte d'entretien, et ensuite si le Directeur décide de vous embaucher vous prenez le poste. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir des Buses ou Aspics dans la matière que vous souhaitez enseigner, mais c'est tout de même recommandé, disons que ça conforte le Directeur dans sa décision de vous embaucher ou non.

Fred hochait la tête pendant que George prenait des notes à toute vitesse.

\- Et faut-il avoir étudié à Poudlard pour enseigner à Poudlard ?  
\- Non, pas nécessairement, ce n'est pas une condition pour pouvoir travailler ici.  
\- Je vois… par exemple, j'ai vu que le professeur Musgrave n'a pas étudié ici, alors je me demandais s'il existait des règles spécifiques…

Minerva se tendit, mais garda son sourire.

\- Je vous rassure, il n'y a pas de règle là-dessus. La seule « vraie » règle est qu'il faut avoir au moins 21 ans. Et maintenant il y a tout un tas de règles sur le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, parce que le Ministère a… le Ministère… le… oh putain de bordel de merde

Tous les élèves regardèrent Minerva d'un air complètement choqué. Même Fred et George. Et faut y aller, pour les choquer, Fred et George. Minerva abandonna complètement sa classe et sortit en courant de la salle de cours.

\- ALBUS ON A OUBLIÉ OMBRAGE DANS LA FORÊT INTERDITE

* * *

L'enquête des jumeaux piétinant, ils décidèrent de passer au niveau au dessus. Pendant leur cours du lendemain, ils firent manger un Petits-four Tourndelœil à Lee Jordan, et pendant que Musgrave tentait de le réanimer, ils jetèrent un œil à son bureau. Parchemins, plumes, encres, pile de copies de quatrième années, un cactus en pot, son cours. Rien d'intéressant.

Ils en conclurent donc que le seul endroit où ils trouveraient des indices serait dans ses appartements.

\- Tu veux infiltrer les appartements de Musgrave ?!  
\- Parles encore plus fort, Ron, je crois qu'elle n'a pas entendu depuis l'autre bout du château.

Ron jeta un regard noir à George.

\- C'est hyper dangereux, les gars  
\- Penses-tu que cela nous arrête ?, demanda Fred.  
\- Je te rappelle qu'on a mis notre nom dans la Coupe de Feu, l'an dernier, c'est pas crocheter une serrure et regarder un peu chez une prof qui va nous paniquer, ajouta George.  
\- Je ne vous aiderai pas, dit Ron, sur la défensive.  
\- Nooon, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas juste rester devant pour faire le guet.  
\- Le gay, c'est Malfoy, pas moi.  
\- Le guet, triple andouille, pas le gay, dit Fred en tapant son frère avec son Manuel de Métamorphose Avancée. Tu restes juste devant la porte et tu nous préviens si elle revient.  
\- C'est risqué…  
\- Vrai Weasley n'hésite pas, dit George, d'un air de défi.  
\- Ok c'est bon, je vais le faire. Mais si on se fait chopper, vous dites que c'est de votre faute et que vous m'avez forcé.  
\- Bien sûr petit frère. Okay, voilà le plan…


	6. 6 - Entrée par effraction

\- Je le sens pas, je le sens pas, je le sens pas…  
\- Tu vas la fermer, oui ? Surveilles le couloir.  
\- Je fais que ça, Fred, mais je le sens quand même pas.

George soupira, pendant que Fred levait les yeux au ciel et continuait de tenter de crocheter la serrure. Ils savaient qu'à cette heure-ci Musgrave donnait cours, et qu'ils auraient donc le champs libre pour fouiller chez elle.

La porte ne semblait pas protégée par des sorts, si ce n'est un anti- _Alohomora_ , mais les Weasley avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac, et Fred savait crocheter les serrures, un talent parfois bien utile. Il s'attelait à la tâche, donc, quand il entendit le clic caractéristique du verrou qui s'ouvre. Il sourit, ouvrit la porte, et fit une courbette à son frère.

\- Après vous, très cher.  
\- Oh mais vous êtes trop aimable, dit George en entrant dans l'appartement.

Quelques rapides sorts de détection l'informèrent que l'endroit n'était pas piégé. Il entra et alluma les lumières.

Quand on entrait chez le professeur Musgrave, on arrivait directement dans le salon. Une petite cuisine se trouvait sur la droite, séparée du salon par un comptoir. La chambre et la salle de bains se trouvaient vraisemblablement après la porte entrouverte qui se trouvait sur la gauche. Ils inspectèrent rapidement le salon, ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant, et entrèrent donc dans la chambre.

De façon générale, la décoration de l'appartement était simple, bien loin du style extravagamment rose bonbon d'Ombrage. Dans le salon, les murs étaient en pierre, les tentures et le mobilier étaient d'un beige tirant sur le marron, et la seule touche de couleur venait d'une énorme corbeille de fruits remplie à ras-bord posée sur le comptoir. La décoration de la chambre suivait la même logique. Tout était impeccablement rangé, sauf un bureau à côté de la fenêtre, recouvert de papiers et de photos. Les jumeaux se regardèrent. S'il y avait un endroit où ils trouveraient des indices, ce serait là. Ils commencèrent à regarder le fouillis de documents. Des cours, une liste de courses, un…

\- Tu vois ce que je vois ?, demanda George en pointant le papier.  
\- C'est un briefing de l'Ordre, ça, nan ?

Ils se regardèrent, et Fred prit le papier.

\- Ça parle de la branche du Surrey, apparemment ça donne les tâches à accomplir pour J. Ovadia, S. Maning et M. Sullivan.

George réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils auraient pu charger un membre de l'ordre de faire semblant d'être prof ?  
\- Je sais pas, l'Ordre c'est hyper important, ils ne feraient pas passer une blague avant l'Ordre…  
\- Nan, regarde les missions qu'on leur a confiées : « Élevage de Croups », « Élevage de Chaporouges », et « « Élevage de Niffleurs ». Hagrid a dit que ça ne nécessite pas une attention constante, et que les éleveurs de ce genre de créatures ont souvent une autre activité à côté. Quelle que soit la créature que Musgrave doive élever, elle n'a pas besoin d'être constamment concentrée là-dessus. Tu crois que Tu-Sais-Qui est très actif dans le Surrey ? Honnêtement, je pense que l'Ordre se fait bien chier dans ce Comté.  
\- Et tu penses qu'ils ont engagé une de ces trois personnes pour jouer le rôle de Musgrave ?  
\- J'pense que c'est bien possible, ouais… attends, note les noms, comme ça on s'en va et on va faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.  
\- T'as raison.

Ils notèrent les noms des trois personnes, et sortirent de l'appartement. Ils retrouvèrent Ron sur le point de s'évanouir à cause du stress, refermèrent la porte, et retournèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

* * *

Les jumeaux passèrent la soirée à la bibliothèque. Ils cherchèrent dans toutes les archives, tous les journaux, et à force de persévérance, finirent par trouver des informations. Summer Maning et Morgan Sullivan avaient étudié à Poudlard, respectivement Serdaigle et Serpentard. Mais leur photo ne correspondait pas à Musgrave. Ne restait que J. Ovadia. Ils finirent par trouver un encart mentionnant l'embauche chez les Aurors en tant que consultante de Jade Ovadia, ayant été formée à Koldovstoretz, l'école de magie Russe. À force de recherches, ils finirent par trouver une photo d'elle, en arrière plan d'une photo prise lors d'un gala au Ministère de la Magie.

\- Bingoooo mon frère !, s'exclama Fred.  
\- SHHHHHT ON NE PARLE PAS DANS LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE, hurla Mme Pince.  
\- Pardon Madame Pince, scandèrent en cœur les jumeaux.

Ils attendirent que Pince ait tourné les talons, et Fred tendit l'article sur le gala à George.

\- Regarde la légende, et regarde là. Elle ressemble vachement à notre Musgrave, non ?

George plissa les yeux, puis s'exclama :

\- Mais oui c'est bien elle !  
\- PAR LA SAINTE CITROUILLE, QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE ?!  
\- Pardon Madame Piiiince

Fred emprunta l'exemplaire du journal, et les deux frères retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs.

\- Comment on fait pour leur faire savoir qu'on sait ?, demanda George, une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans la salle commune.  
\- Si on fait une révélation publique dans la Grande Salle, ça peut causer du tort à l'Ordre, non ?  
\- Exact…

Pour la première fois de leur vie, les jumeaux Weasley ne savaient pas comment exécuter leur blague.

Ils étaient sur le point d'aller se coucher quand Hermione entra dans la salle commune, et se précipita sur eux quand elle les vit.

\- Les gars vous allez pas me croire… regardez ce que j'ai découvert !

Elle leur tendit un article. Les jumeaux se penchèrent dessus, avant que George ne relève la tête.

\- Hermione, c'est écrit en russe.  
\- On se fiche du texte, regarde la photo.

Ils déplacèrent leur regard sur la photo, et Fred faillit tomber de son fauteuil.

\- Est-ce que c'est… ?  
\- Lui-même. Et Musgrave.

Fred et George se regardèrent, avant de dire à Hermione :

\- Bah nous, on a découvert sa vraie identité. Elle s'appelle Jade Ovadia, et travaille pour l'Ordre, dans le Surrey. Elle fait de l'élevage de créatures magiques, et visiblement elle est prof de Lois et Régulations dans le monde magique à Poudlard à ses heures perdues.

Hermione parcouru rapidement l'article la mentionnant.

\- Elle a été Auror ?  
\- Pas tout à fait, apparemment elle aurait plus été consultante qu'autre chose. Mais elle a bossé avec des Aurors, oui.

Hermione était impressionnée.

\- Bah dis donc, elle nous en a caché des choses, Musgr— Ovadia. Vous comptez faire savoir aux profs que vous savez, je suppose ?

Fred et George eurent un sourire carnassier.

\- Oh que oui.


	7. 7 - Thé, Malfoy et Cheveux

Petit clin d'œil ici à la fic "Puisque je vous dis qu'il est nu !" de Claire-de-plume, qui est à mourir de rire. 

* * *

Minerva entra dans la salle des professeurs, l'air soucieuse. Elle alla directement voir Jade, Pomona et Charity qui discutaient autour d'une table basse.

\- Dites-moi, vous n'avez rien remarqué de bizarre, ces derniers temps ?  
\- Vous voulez dire à part Sybille qui a enfin réalisé que Hagrid est professeur ?, demanda Aurora./  
\- Oui

Les trois femmes se regardèrent, avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Pas particulièrement, non, dit Pomona.

Minerva soupira, avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil à côté de ses collègues.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?, lui demanda Jade pendant que Pomona lui tendait une tasse de thé.  
\- Merci, Pomona. Je ne sais pas, c'est… j'ai une impression bizarre… je sens que quelque chose se passe, mais je ne sais pas quoi, ni comment, mais je suis inquiète, et—

Minerva ne finit pas sa phrase, car Filius venait d'ouvrir la porte dans un grand bruit.

\- LA FIN DU MONDE EST PROCHE

Jade haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Filius prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, avant de dire :

\- Fred et George Weasley n'ont pas fait de blagues depuis au moins trois de mes cours. Ils sont calmes et attentifs, prennent des notes, et posent des questions pertinentes.  
\- Ah oui tiens, ils font ça dans mon cours aussi…

Minerva frappa sur la table, faisant valser sa tasse de thé.

\- VOILÀ, c'est ça le truc bizarre ! Moi aussi ils écoutent en cours !

Rogue entra à ce moment-là dans la salle des profs.

\- … Pourquoi Filius est-il essoufflé, pourquoi y a-t-il une tasse de thé par terre, et Jade comment fais-tu pour hausser les sourcils si hauts ?

Filius s'assit dans un autre fauteuil, Minerva fit disparaître la tasse d'un sort, et Jade consenti à baisser son sourcil.

\- Il se passe un truc bizarre, reprit Rogue. Je viens de corriger les devoirs des Gryffondors septième année, et les jumeaux Weasley ont fait un… Merlin ça me fait mal de dire ça… ils ont fait un bon devoir.

Minerva lâcha la tasse de thé que Pomona venait de lui resservir.

\- Nan mais franchement Minerva !  
\- Pardon, pardon, dit-elle en nettoyant ses robes. Bon sang je suis vraiment trop vieille et trop fragile pour que les jumeaux Weasley me fassent ça. Vous dites qu'ils ont fait un bon devoir ?  
\- Je suis aussi choqué que vous, à vrai dire.

Les professeurs restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

\- Ils préparent quelque chose, déclara Pomona.  
\- C'est sûr, ajouta Aurora.  
\- Mais quoi ?, demanda Minerva.

Ils avaient beau chercher, ils ne trouvaient pas. La situation était beaucoup trop différente par rapport à ce à quoi les jumeaux les avaient habitué pendant 7 ans.

* * *

Fred et George avaient eu du mal à le convaincre. Leur improbable allié avait finalement accepté, et ça leur avait coûté 5 Gallions. Heureusement qu'Harry leur avait donné son prix du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, sinon ils n'auraient jamais pu mener leur entreprise à bien.

Aux alentour de 15h, alors que la classe de Harry co avaient cours de potions avec les Serdaigles, Minerva McGonagall entra dans la salle de classe avec précipitation.

\- Severus on a un gros problème, Malfoy se promène complètement nu dans le château !

Les élèves commencèrent à rire et Rogue resta interloqué.

\- … C'est-à-dire

Minerva le regarda avec agacement.

p class="p1"span style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être plus claire. Malfoy se balade complètement nu. Et il ne veut pas entendre raison et aller s'habiller, il maintient qu'il porte son uniforme de l'école. Il faut que vous veniez le raisonner, il a déjà fait pleurer les Poufsouffle de première année, et Eddie Carmichael le suit partout avec un drôle de regard.

Rogue soupira et se leva.

\- Bon, on reste sage les cornichons. Miss Patil, vous surveillez vos camarades.

Il passa la porte à la suite de Minerva, et les élèves purent l'entendre dire à McGonagall avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux :

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de voir Malfoy nu, Minerva, j'ai déjà été assez traumatisé par Malfoy père

Harry eut une soudaine envie de vomir.

* * *

Pendant que Rogue, McGonagall, et la moitié des profs courraient après Malfoy, Fred et George se glissaient dans la réserve d'ingrédients à potions, pour voler de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap et du sisymbre, ainsi que… bref, ils volaient les ingrédients pour préparer du Polynectar. Ils avaient déjà commencé leur préparation deux semaines auparavant, il ne leur manquait que ces ingrédients là, ainsi qu'un cheveu de Musgrave, pour pouvoir terminer la potion et prendre son apparence. Distraire Rogue et tout le corps enseignant pour accéder à la réserve avait été la partie la plus facile, il fallait maintenant voler un cheveu de Musgrave.

Pendant que dans la salle des profs Minerva et Rogue descendaient une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à eux deux, en se lamentant sur leur condition de professeur qui leur faisait voir des choses horribles, que Pomona envisageait sérieusement de démissionner après la vision de Malfoy en train de courir dans les couloirs complètement à poil, et qu'Aurora décidait d'aller voir Flitwick pour se faire Oublietter, les Gryffondors étaient en plein brainstorming pour essayer de trouver par quel moyen ils allaient voler un cheveu à Musgrave.

Ron avait émis l'idée de retourner chez elle pour en voler sur son oreiller ou sa brosse à cheveux, mais entre leur dernière intrusion chez elle et là, elle avait protégé sa porte par de multiples sorts, et l'idée pour une fois brillante de Ron avait échouée.

Hermione avait proposé une bousculade, comme elle avait fait avec Millicent Bulstrode en deuxième année, mais le souvenir de sa transformation accidentelle en chat était encore présent dans les esprits, et les jumeaux décidèrent de n'utiliser cette solution qu'en dernier recours.

Finalement, après avoir épuisé toutes les idées des Gryffondors, toutes plus farfelues et tordues les unes que les autres, il fut décidé à l'unanimité que l'idée d'Hermione était celle qui avait le plus de chances de réussir. Les élèves passèrent à l'action.

* * *

Ils durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour réussir à obtenir ledit cheveu, mais ils finirent par y arriver. La première tentative se déroula en cours de Lois et Régulations dans le monde magique; Musgrave passait dans les rangs pour rendre les copies à ses élèves, et juste avant qu'elle passe au niveau de Dean Thomas ce dernier fit tomber son stylo, et se leva pour aller le ramasser au moment où Musgrave arrivait, et la bouscula. Elle perdit l'équilibre, mais se rattrapa en se retenant à la table de Harry et Ron, de l'autre côté de la rangée. Dean s'excusa, ramassa son stylo, et se rassit, déçu et bredouille.

Quelques jours plus tard, en allant à la Grande Salle après son dernier cours de la matinée, elle percuta de plein fouet Lee Jordan au croisement entre deux couloirs. Les deux seraient tombés si Rusard, qui marchait à côté d'elle, ne l'avait pas attrapée par le bras. Lee Jordan finit donc étalé par terre, bredouille.

Susan Bones opta pour une autre solution. Pendant un cours de Lois et Régulations dans le monde magique, elle se mit à pleurer. Hannah Abbott, assise à côté d'elle, lui demanda si elle allait bien un poil trop fort, attirant ainsi l'attention de Musgrave, et Susan sortit de la salle pour aller dans le couloir. Musgrave resta un instant sans savoir quoi faire, avant de suivre Susan pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle la trouva assise par terre, la tête dans les mains, et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

\- Susan ?

Susan ne releva pas la tête, continuant de pleurer. Musgrave ne savait pas quoi faire, peu habituée à devoir s'occuper d'un adolescent qui pleure. Elle finit par poser une main hésitante sur l'épaule de l'élève, qui se jeta alors dans ses bras. Musgrave, déséquilibrée sous le choc soudain, bascula en arrière, et Susan se raccrocha encore plus à elle, se sentant tomber. Elles finirent toutes les deux par terre, Susan sembla reprendre ses esprits et s'excusa en reniflant, Musgrave l'assura que ce n'était rien, et que si elle ne se sentait pas bien elle pouvait retourner dans son dortoir, que ce n'était pas grave si elle ratait la fin du cours. La jeune fille reparti vers la salle commune des Poufsouffle, et ne s'autorisa à sourire qu'une fois sûre que Musgrave ne la voyait plus. L'action n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et elle avait été si soudaine que la professeur n'avait pas senti que Susan profitait de leur chute pour lui arracher un cheveux.

Quand elle amena le cheveu aux jumeaux Weasley, ils faillirent lancer un feu d'artifice en l'honneur de la jeune fille. Il ne restait qu'une semaine à attendre avant que le Polynectar ne soit terminé et qu'ils ne puissent mettre leur plan réellement à exécution, et ils avaient tout ce qu'il leur fallait. Tout était parfait.


	8. 8 - Polynectar

\- Vous allez vraiment le faire ?  
\- Ouaip.  
\- Incroyable.  
\- Ouaip.  
\- C'est hyper risqué.  
\- On sait.

Ron était partagé entre l'admiration et l'inquiétude, et les jumeaux voulaient juste enfin mettre leur plan à exécution. Après un shifumi élaboré impliquant Neville et une vieille plume, George fut désigné pour prendre le Polynectar. Il regarda la potion, qui était d'un bleu pâle, et hésita quelques secondes avant de la boire. Devant les autres se tenait maintenant Freya Musgrave.

\- Wow, fit George, perturbé.  
\- Bon, dit Fred, Hermione pense que la potion devrait faire effet pendant environ 3-4h. Tu vas dans la salle des profs pendant que nous on va distraire Musgrave. Sirius a dit à Harry qu'il y a réunion de l'Ordre chez lui dans une demi-heure, tu te mélanges aux autres et ça fera l'affaire.

George/Musgrave hocha la tête, et sortit de la Salle.

\- Et maintenant ?, demanda Ron.  
\- Et maintenant, on prie, répondit son frère. 

* * *

George/Musgrave poussa la porte de la salle des profs en tentant d'avoir l'air sûr de lui. À l'intérieur, il n'y avait que Minerva et Filius, qui discutaient. Ils lui firent un signe de la main, et il alla s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

\- Comment s'est passé votre matinée, Jade ?

George jubilait. Il avait confirmation définitive que Jade Ovadia jouait le rôle de Musgrave.

\- Eh bien, plutôt bien. Les classes Gryffondors-Serpentards sont un peu difficiles, comme d'habitude, mais bon vous savez ce que c'est, dit-il avec un petit rire, en tentant de se souvenir de la manière dont Musgrave se comporte, se tient, parle…  
\- Oh, ne m'en parlez pas, dit Filius en soupirant. Rien que ce matin, Crabbe et Goyle ont tenté de défenestrer Parvati Patil, soit-disant pour « s'entraîner au sortilège de lévitation ».

Minerva soupira à son tour.

\- Ils me fatiguent. Tous. Je crois que je vais vraiment poser ma démission et profiter de ma retraite en Norvège ou je ne sais ou. Au calme.

Filius allait répondre à sa collègue et amie de ne pas désespérer, qu'un jour la situation s'arrangerait, quand Dumbledore et Rogue entrèrent dans la salle des profs.

\- On y va ?, demanda Dumbledore. Ils nous attendent au QG de l'Ordre.

Les deux professeurs et l'imposteur hochèrent la tête, et ils se dirigèrent vers la Cheminée. Rogue allait passer en dernier, juste derrière George/Musgrave, et au moment ou George/Musgrave entrait dans la Cheminée, il sentit des doigts effleurer son dos. Heureusement, la surprise de George fut caché par les flammes de la Cheminée, mais il se demanda quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Rogue, avant de décider qu'il avait simplement dû rêver.

Sirius Black et Remus Lupin attendaient dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd, et firent un grand sourire en voyant George/Musgrave.

\- Les élèves croient toujours à votre histoire ?, demanda Remus.  
\- Et comment !, répondit Minerva. C'est qu'elle est forte, notre Jade.

George/Musgrave fit un petit sourire.

\- Certes, mais l'idée était géniale, Minerva, dit à son tour Sirius.

Intéressant… donc c'est McGonagall qui avait eu cette idée…

Ils échangèrent tous des banalités, et Sirius et Rogue des insultes, puis Kingsley Shacklebolt et Nymphadora Tonks arrivèrent, et la réunion put commencer.

George/Musgrave n'avait pas grand chose à dire, mais Albus tenait à ce qu'Ovadia soit là pour entendre les comptes rendus de l'Ordre, en tant que chef de la branche du Surrey il était important qu'elle soit au courant des dernières avancées de Voldemort et des actions entreprises par l'Ordre.

La réunion dura environ 2h, et George/Musgrave apprit beaucoup de choses intéressantes, qu'il ne manquerait pas de raconter à Fred, Ron, Harry et Hermione, puis Dumbledore déclara qu'il était temps de terminer cette réunion et de rentrer.

Au moment d'entrer dans la Cheminée, George fut pris d'une terreur soudaine : et si quand ils revenaient à Poudlard, la vraie Musgrave était dans la salle des profs ? Fort heureusement, quand ils arrivèrent, la salle était vide. George sentait que les effets du Polynectar commençaient à s'estomper, aussi il prit vite congé de ses collègues et parti en vitesse vers la tour Gryffondor. 

* * *

\- Alors ?

George/Musgrave, à moitié retransformé en George tout court, entreprit de leur raconter la réunion.

\- Et ils ne se sont doutés de rien ?, demanda Ron.  
\- Rien du tout !, répondit fièrement George-maintenant-tout-à-fait-George.  
\- Super, dit Fred avec un grand sourire. On remet ça demain. 

* * *

Le lendemain, Musgrave rentra directement dans ses appartements après son dernier cours de la journée. Seamus Finnigan restait pas loin, pour pouvoir donner l'alerte si elle décidait de ressortir.

Au même moment, George, ayant de nouveau pris le Polynectar, se dirigeait vers la salle des profs. Au moment ou il arrivait à la porte, il croisa Rogue qui arrivait depuis l'autre côté du couloir.

\- Salut, dit Rogue avec un… est-ce que c'était un sourire ? George n'avait jamais vu le maître des potions sourire, alors il n'était pas sûr.  
\- Euh… salut, dit-il, un peu hésitant.  
\- On se voit ce soir ?

Le cerveau de George cessa de fonctionner.

\- Euh…

Rogue avait l'air un peu surpris.

\- Si tu veux pas y a pas de souci hein, c'est juste que je me disais… fin…

George n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi répondre. Il fut sauvé par Aurora, qui arrivait à ce moment là.

\- Ah, Jade, vous tombez bien, je vous cherchais justement, j'ai une question sur le groupe des Poufsouffle-Serdaigle, 6ème année.

Aurora entraîna George/Musgrave à sa suite dans la salle des profs, laissant un Rogue perplexe devant la porte.

* * *

Jade ne sortit de chez elle que longtemps après que George ne soit retourné dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle allait dans la Grande Salle, quand elle croisa Rogue :

\- Salut, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Ça te dit qu'on se voit ce soir ?

Rogue la regarda fixement, interloqué.

\- Bah… je t'ai posé la même question tout à l'heure, et tu avais l'air réticente, alors je me suis dit que tu voulais pas

Jade prit un air perturbé à son tour.

\- Tout à l'heure ? Quand ça ?  
\- Quand on est rentré dans la salle des profs

Jade secoua la tête.

\- Sev, je suis pas allée dans la salle des profs aujourd'hui.  
\- Comment ça ? Bien sûr que si !  
\- Je t'assure que non ! C'était à quelle heure ?  
\- J'en sais rien, après le dernier cours donc il devait être 5h10, quelque chose comme ça  
\- Je ne rentrée directement chez moi, je ne suis pas allée dans la salle des profs

Ils restèrent plantés au milieu du couloir pendant un moment, à réfléchir, quand soudain Rogue eut une illumination.

\- Putain le sisymbre  
\- Le quoi ?  
\- Dans la réserve, l'autre jour, il me manquait du sisymbre. Je me suis dit que j'avais dû mal le ranger, mais…  
\- Mais quoi ?  
\- Ça rentre dans la composition du Polynectar.

Jade comprit au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Tu veux dire que tu penses que quelqu'un se serait fait passer pour moi ?  
\- Je suis certain que tu étais dans la salle des profs, tu me dis que non, et il me manque du sisymbre… Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences, non ?

Jade se mordit les lèvres, avant d'attraper le bras de Rogue.

\- On va voir Minerva.


	9. 9 - Grillés

Minerva les écouta attentivement, avant de croiser les mains sur son bureau, et de soupirer.

\- D'accord, donc quelqu'un a pris votre apparence au moins une fois. C'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Ça a peut-être compromis l'Ordre…  
\- Déjà, il faut trouver qui a fait ça, et ensuite si ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, ou plusieurs, et si c'est arrivé plusieurs fois, quand. Si c'est arrivé pendant une réunion de l'Ordre, ça peut être catastrophique, dit Rogue.  
\- Attendez, on peut refaire l'historique, depuis que je suis arrivée à Poudlard il y a eu 3 réunions de l'Ordre, et j'étais là à chaque fois, donc… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Minerva et Rogue s'étaient regardé, affolés.

\- Il y a eu 4 réunions, Jade, dit Minerva.

Ils comparèrent les dates, et conclurent que la réunion où la vraie Jade n'était pas allée était celle de la veille.

\- Donc quelqu'un s'est fait passer pour toi au moins deux fois. Dont une fois à une réunion de l'Ordre. Cette personne connait maintenant le lieu du QG de l'Ordre, et a entendu tout ce qu'on a dit sur—  
\- Oh merci Merlin !, s'exclama Minerva, une main sur le cœur.  
\- … Ça va, Minerva ?  
\- Si ça avait été quelqu'un qui n'a jamais été chez Sirius, il n'aurait pas pu entrer, même par voie de Cheminette. L'endroit est sous Fidelitas, je vous rappelle, seul Albus peut y faire entrer de nouvelles personnes.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes.

\- Vous voulez dire que la personne qui a fait ça est un membre de l'Ordre ?  
\- Non, pas nécessairement. Juste quelqu'un qui a déjà été au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Et parmi eux, on trouve des enfants bien connus de nos services, qui ont déjà utilisé du Polynectar…

Jade ne voyait pas de qui elle parlait, mais Rogue sursauta.

\- Vous pensez que Potter, Weasley et Granger sont impliqués ?/span/p  
\- C'est une possibilité, en tout cas. Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas aussi grave que ce qu'on pensait, l'Ordre n'est pas compromis, répondit Minerva. Mais on va quand même aller voir Albus. 

* * *

Albus décida de convoquer Hermione, plutôt que Ron ou Harry. Quand Minerva lui demanda pourquoi il ne les convoquait pas tous les trois en même temps, Albus répondit qu'il pensait que leur parler individuellement les pousserait plus à l'aveu.

\- Ah, Miss Granger, entrez je vous en prie. Asseyez-vous.

Hermione était nerveuse. Elle s'assit, et Albus reprit.

\- Miss Granger, nous avons un problème. Quelqu'un a volé des ingrédients qui entrent dans la composition du Polynectar dans la réserve du professeur Rogue, et s'est fait passer pour le professeur Musgrave. Une réunion de l'Ordre a ainsi été compromise, et nous sommes très inquiets. Je suppose que si vous saviez quelque chose vous nous le diriez ?

Hermione prit sa décision en une fraction de secondes. Oui, la blague était bonne, mais si l'Ordre pensait être en danger il était temps que ça s'arrête. Elle soupira, avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

\- Eh bien… on sait que le professeur Musgrave n'existe pas, et que c'est un membre de l'Ordre qui joue ce rôle. On a trouvé de qui il s'agissait, et il a été décidé de… euh… se venger, peut-on dire. Donc des ingrédients ont été volés et du Polynectar fait, quelqu'un a volé un cheveu de Mme Ovadia, et quelqu'un a bu le Polynectar. Mais ce n'est arrivé que deux fois, et juste pour… faire une blague… je suppose…

Elle se balançait sur sa chaise, clairement mal à l'aise. Minerva soupira et se pinça le nez.

\- Miss Granger, vous rendez-vous compte de votre inconscience ? Tout ça aurait pu tourner à la catastrophe !

Hermione était horrifiée. Ils n'avaient pas cherché plus loin que leur blague, et pas réfléchi aux conséquences potentielles.

\- Bon, dit Albus, calmement. Si vous nous disiez qui a eu cette idée ? Et qui a prit l'apparence du professeur Musgrave ?

Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise.

\- Navrée, mais non, Monsieur le Directeur. Je ne balancerai personne.  
\- Vous savez qu'on peut vous donner du Veritaserum ou utiliser la Legilimencie ?, demanda Rogue d'un ton blasé.  
\- Certes, mais ça serait contre ma volonté, et je n'aurais balancé personne.  
\- Miss Granger, dit Albus avant que Rogue ne l'insulte, nous n'allons punir personne.

Rogue et Minerva manquèrent de s'étouffer.

\- Nous voulons seulement leur donner une leçon, reprit Albus plus fort. Tout comme nous vous avons donné une leçon en engageant une réelle professeur Musgrave. Personne ne sera punit ou renvoyé, nous voulons juste qu'ils comprennent par eux-mêmes. Si vous refusez de nous dire qui est impliqué, en revanche, nous seront obligés de prendre des mesures, et il y aura des conséquences. Graves.

Hermione soupira et baissa la tête. Elle devait prendre la décision qui protègerait le plus ses camarades. Elle releva la tête.

\- Vous me promettez qu'il n'arrivera rien ?  
\- Je vous le promet, Miss Granger. Nous allons simplement jouer un tour aux personnes concernées.

Elle soupira une fois de plus, avant de tout raconter.  
À la fin du récit, les trois professeurs semblaient vouloir se jeter sur la jeune fille et la jeter par la fenêtre, mais Albus prit la parole. Et on ne coupe pas la parole, même si c'est pour défenestrer des gens. Question de politesse.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, toute l'école est impliquée, mais les principaux acteurs sont Messieurs Fred, George et Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, et vous même ? Avec une intervention de Draco Malfoy et de Susan Bones ?

Hermione hocha la tête, contrite.

\- Bien. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais que vous ne disiez rien à vos camarades, et que vous les laissiez agir normalement.  
\- Bien, Monsieur le Directeur.  
\- Vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs.

Hermione sortit rapidement, sans relever la tête.

Albus se tourna vers ses collègues, et vit trois paires d'yeux accusateurs.

\- On ne va pas les punir, Albus ? Réellement ?, demanda Minerva, irritée.  
\- On va faire mieux que ça. On va les mettre dans une position inconfortable.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?, demanda Jade.  
\- On va les laisser faire comme si on ne savait rien. Jade, nous allons mettre au point un code, pour qu'on sache quand on s'adresse à vous ou à George Weasley, et quand il s'agira de Weasley on fera des trucs… étranges. Par exemple, lui faire croire que la vraie Jade aime les Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue goût crotte de nez, et lui en donner dès qu'on la voit. Ou avoir une conversation très sérieuse sur l'attirance que vous éprouvez pour Sirius, Severus.

Ledit Severus manqua de vomir sur le bureau du Directeur.  
Mis à part ce dernier point, l'idée parut plaire aux trois professeurs.

\- Je vous laisse prévenir vos collègues, je dois me rendre de toute urgence au Ministère pour convaincre Fudge de lever l'interdiction des personnes aux cheveux bouclés d'entrer chez Mme Pieddodu.

Sur ces belles paroles il transplana, laissant les trois autres interdits au milieu du bureau. 

* * *

Une fois dans la salle des professeurs, ils racontèrent aux autres ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils étaient tous à la fois choqués de l'inconscience des élèves, et amusés par ce qui allait venir. Ils allaient encore pouvoir s'amuser aux dépends des élèves.

\- Quel est le code ? Pour qu'on sache si on parle à Jade ou à George Weasley sous Polynectar ?, demanda Filius.  
\- À chaque fois que vous me voyez, demandez-moi comment je vais. Si je réponds « impeccablement bien », c'est que c'est moi, répondit Jade.

Les professeurs discutèrent encore un moment de ce qu'ils allaient faire subir à George Weasley sous Polynectar, avant de constater l'heure tardive et de décider d'aller se coucher.

Quand il ne resta plus que Rogue et Jade dans la salle, elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

\- Du coup, on se voit ce soir ?


	10. 10 - Amour, dragées et amour again

Hermione, comme ordonné par Dumbledore, ne dit rien aux autres, et le lendemain George décida de continuer son manège. Il prit du Polynectar, et s'installa dans la salle des professeurs.

\- Jade, bonjour !, s'exclama Minerva en le voyant. Comment allez-vous ?  
\- Ça va, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Minerva eut un drôle de sourire.

\- Je suis contente de l'entendre. Dîtes-moi, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose, mais c'est un sujet un peu délicat…

George tendit l'oreille. Oulala, il allait avoir du croustillant.

\- Je vous écoute, Minerva, vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire  
\- Eh bien… vous ne trouvez pas que Hagrid est quand même vachement bien foutu ?

George s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

\- Il est grand, a une belle barbe… et ces fesses impeccablement musclées…

Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Il opta pour un compromis :

\- Ah ?  
\- Oui… vous savez cela fait un moment que je ne suis pas insensible à son charme… et on n'a pas une grande différence d'âge, alors ça serait parfait… Qu'en pensez-vous, Jade ?  
\- Euh, eh bien, je… je ne sais pas… je… j'ai…  
\- Je ne pense pas que l'amour soit une mauvaise chose, reprit Minerva en l'ignorant. Et puis imaginez… je n'ai pas d'enfants, et lui non plus… nous pourrions fonder une famille…

George faillit hurler à l'image mentale du croisement entre Hagrid et McGonagall. Après 10 minutes à devoir écouter McGo parler de son amour pour Hagrid, il déclara devoir y aller, et sortit de la salle des profs en courant presque. Une fois la porte refermée, Minerva explosa de rire.

* * *

Après avoir raconté aux autres ce qu'il avait vécu, George décida de reprendre du Polynectar, et de retourner dans la salle des profs, malgré sa peur de McGonagall. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait que Filius dans la salle.

\- Jade ! Comment allez-vous ?  
\- Je vais bien Filius, et vous ?

Filius fit un grand sourire.

\- Parfait ! Asseyez-vous. Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé pour vous !

Il lui tendit un paquet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

\- Euh… merci, Filius, c'est gentil  
\- Attendez, ce n'est pas un sac normal, c'est un paquet exclusivement rempli de Dragées goût crotte de nez ! Je sais que vous adorez ça, alors j'ai fait en sorte de vous obtenir ce paquet un peu particulier.

George/Musgrave était horrifié.

\- Aaaah eh bien écoutez merci beaucoup Filius, je vais de ce pas mettre cela dans mes appartements, et—  
\- Vous n'en mangez pas ?, fit Filius d'un air triste.

George n'avait pas le choix. Il ouvrit le paquet, prit une dragée, pria pour ne pas vomir, et la croqua. Beurk.

\- Mm, délicieux… Filius… oh la vache… c'est vraiment très… hrm hrm… bon  
\- J'en suis absolument ravi !, dit Filius en se levant et en allant vers la porte. J'en ai encore plein, je vous donnerai ça !

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, George recracha la dragée, but 4 litres d'eau pour faire passer le goût, maudit Jade et ses goûts bizarres, et sorti de la salle des profs.

* * *

Le lendemain, remit de ses émotions, George décida de retourner dans la salle des profs. Seul Rogue était là.

\- Salut, dit-il quand George/Jade entra. Comment tu vas ?  
\- Ça va, merci.

Si l'autre fois il avait eu un doute, là il en était sûr : Rogue savait sourire.

\- Super. Dis, nous sommes seuls et personne ne devrait venir ici avant au moins deux bonnes heures…  
\- Ah ?, demanda George/Jade distraitement en se servant une tasse de thé, inconscient de ce qu'impliquait le maître des potions.

Maître des Potions qui arriva silencieusement derrière lui et l'enlaça, faisant sursauter George.

\- Qu'est ce que skqsfgpzqskdxcfqs ? fut tout ce que put formuler George/Jade.  
\- Allez, on a jamais tenté dans un lieu public, ça peut être excitant…  
\- J'AI DES COPIES À CORRIGER

George sortit en courant de la salle, laissant Rogue hilare. Quelques secondes après, Jade entra dans la salle des profs.

\- … Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, tu es mort de rire par terre ?

Rogue était incapable de répondre, trop occupé à pleurer de rire.

\- T'as joué un tour à George, c'est ça ?

Il finit par se calmer, et put lui répondre :

\- Ah putain ouais, t'aurais vu ça, c'était tellement drôle…

Il se releva, s'assit dans un canapé, Jade s'assit à côté de lui, et il lui raconta. Quand il eut fini Jade explosa de rire à son tour.

\- Oh Merlin le pauvre, dit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. J'aurais tellement aimé voir ça !

Ils rirent encore un peu, puis se calmèrent. Le silence plana sur la salle quelques secondes, avant que Jade ne le regarde.

\- Tu sais Sev…  
\- Hmm ?  
\- On est seuls, et tous les autres sont occupés…

Rogue la regarda quelques secondes, avant de secouer la tête.

\- On ne fera pas l'amour dans la salle des profs.  
\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, ça serait excitant.  
\- Oui, et à ce moment là je parlais à George Weasley.  
\- Mais là il s'agit de moi. Regarde, je vais impeccablement bien.  
\- Je sais bien que c'est toi, mais non.  
\- Allez, t'as le goût du risque non ?  
\- Jade.  
\- Alleeeeeeez  
\- Imagine que Rusard nous surprenne. Ou Hagrid.

Jade, qui s'était rapprochée de Rogue au fur et à mesure de l'échange, se recula soudainement avec une grimace.

\- Ah ouais j'ai plus du tout envie là.  
\- Voilà. Par contre, l'accès à la Tour d'Astronomie est maintenant interdit aux élèves en dehors des cours, et je peux aller chercher du rôti de porc au gingembre et abricot sec aux cuisines, et on peut se faire un petit… pique nique au sommet de la tour.

Jade sourit.

\- Je vais chercher le champagne qui est chez moi. On se rejoint là haut dans 15 minutes ?


	11. 11 - Après George, Fred

\- Fred, fais le descendre des dortoirs.  
\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, Ron, il refuse de sortir de son lit. Il est encore traumatisé par ce qu'il s'est passé hier.  
\- Je le comprends, le pauvre, dit Harry en frissonnant.  
\- Il faut qu'il aille en cours, sinon les profs vont poser des questions, insista Ron.

Hermione, qui les écoutait depuis le début, soupira, se leva, alla devant les escaliers des dortoirs, et hurla :

\- GEORGE WEASLEY SI TU NE DESCENDS PAS IMMÉDIATEMENT JE TE JURE DE RAMENER ROGUE ET FLITWICK ICI

On entendit un grand cri et un boucan pas possible, et deux minutes plus tard George se tenait devant eux, essoufflé et jetant des regards terrifiés à Hermione.

Il finit par suivre son frère et Lee en cours. Ce matin, il avait Métamorphose et Sortilèges, et son dernier cours de la journée était Potions. Joie.

Pendant le cours de Métamorphose, il s'efforça de ne pas regarder McGonagall. Chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il l'imaginait avec Hagrid en train de… brrr non ne pas visualiser, ne pas visualiser, ne pas visualiser…

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par des coups frappés à la porte. Il tourna la tête pour voir qui venait d'entrer, et son regard tomba sur…

\- C'est une blague ?

Hagrid traversa la salle de classe jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall, lui murmura quelque chose, posa un ragondin sur le bureau, Minerva le remercia en posant sa main sur le bras du géant, et il reparti.

George se secoua, tentant de ne pas les imaginer en train de faire quoi que ce soit, et se reconcentra sur sa métamorphose d'un caillou en cintre. Sans grand succès. 

* * *

En cours de Sortilège, Flitwick, particulièrement de bonne humeur ce jour là, proposa un jeu à ses élèves :

\- Voyez-vous, vous allez tenter tour à tour d'utiliser le sortilège _Ascendio_. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, vous devez manger une Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ! N'est-ce pas une bonne idée ?

Les élèves, habitués à en manger, ne réagirent pas outre mesure, mais George pâlit nettement.

Quand vint son tour, et qu'il échoua, il pria très, très, très fort pour ne pas tomber sur une dragées goût crotte de nez. Vu sa façon de vomir sur les chaussures de Flitwick, ses prières ne furent pas entendues. 

* * *

George avait redouté toute la journée le cours de Potions. Il ne voulait pas voir Rogue, se souvenir de leur discussion dans la salle des profs, de Rogue qui le touche ew non non non pense à Angelina Johnson, Georgie.

Quand Rogue entra dans la salle, il tenta de se faire tout petit sur sa chaise. Heureusement pour lui, Rogue ne l'approcha pas de tout le cours, il aurait été capable de s'enfuir en courant encore une fois.

À la fin du cours, il fut le premier à sortir, précipitamment, et on le comprend, de la salle de classe.

Rogue, de son côté, n'estimait pas avoir besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour traumatiser George Weasley, sa présence suffisait amplement. 

* * *

Le lendemain, Fred décida de prendre le Polynectar à la place de son frère, et d'aller voir par lui même comment ça se passait dans la salle des profs. Ça et aussi parce que George était prostré dans son lit et refusait de prendre le Polynectar à nouveau.

Fred entra donc dans la salle des profs, et tomba sur Minerva.

\- Bonjour, Jade.  
\- Bonjour, Minerva.  
\- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?  
\- Eh bien ma foi pas trop mal.  
\- Fantastique ! Jade, écoutez, concernant Hagrid, je ne suis plus sûre, il est sexy à souhaits mais je ne pense pas que ce soit mon âme sœur…  
\- Ah ?  
\- Oui… voilà, pour tout vous dire, nous avons eu une aventure il y a deux nuits, et en fait ce truc avec la piña colada et la laisse de Crockdur était pas mal, mais par contre il se trouve qu'il est particulièrement—  
\- OH WOW MINERVA DITES JE N'AVAIS PAS VU L'HEURE JE DOIS ABSOLUMENT ALLER… EUH… SANDWICH

Et ainsi Fred Weasley fuit. Pendant que Minerva se tapait de grosses barres, on va pas se mentir. 

* * *

Rogue et Jade étaient assis sur le canapé chez elle, en train de lire, quand Rogue, soudain frappé d'une illumination soudaine, s'exclama :

\- Oh mais oui, je vais te demander en mariage en salle des profs devant tout le monde !

Jade lâcha son journal et le fixa.

\- … Y a tellement de choses qui vont pas dans ce que tu viens de me dire…

Rogue la regarda d'un air blasé.

\- Mais pas toi *toi*, George Weasley sous Polynectar ! Je te demanderais pas en mariage en salle des profs, devant mes collègues, quand même !  
\- On sait jamais avec toi.  
\- Jade !  
\- Oui, bon, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors, tu veux demander George Weasley en mariage ?  
\- Exactement. Devant tout le monde. Je pense qu'il aura un peu la pression, et je veux voir si il joue le jeu jusqu'au bout ou si il craque.  
\- Et si il joue le jeu jusqu'au bout, tu fais quoi ?  
\- Ah beh faudra que tu sois dans la foule et que tu interviennes parce que j'embrasse pas George Weasley, c'est hors de question.  
\- Il a 17 ans, il est majeur, vous pouvez étaler votre amour au grand jour tu sais, dit Jade avec un grand sourire.  
\- Déjà j'ai 36 ans, ça fait une sacré différence d'âge, et ensuite il s'agit de George Weasley. Donc non. Même pas en rêves.

Jade eut un petit rire avant de reprendre :

\- En vrai, je veux absolument être dans la foule quand tu le demanderas en mariage. Je veux voir ça de mes propres yeux.  
\- Il suffirait que tous les profs soient dans la salle et que tu sois au fond, derrière les autres, et il ne te remarquerait pas.  
\- Et selon sa réaction, j'interviens ou pas, continua Jade.  
\- Exactement.  
\- Tu comptes faire ça quand ?  
\- Je sais pas, ça dépendra de quand il viendra dans la salle des profs…  
\- On peut impliquer Hermione, pour s'assurer qu'il vienne demain soir, par exemple. Il suffirait qu'elle dise qu'elle m'a entendu dire que j'ai beaucoup de recherches à faire à la bibliothèque et que j'en ai pour plusieurs heures, et le tour est joué.

Rogue sourit à son tour.

\- T'es un génie.  
\- Pas autant que toi. Allez je vais chercher la caméra, faut absolument que je filmes ce moment.


	12. 12 - Oui, je le veux

George avait fini par reprendre courage, et s'était dit qu'il avait passé le plus dur, et que rien de pire ne pourrait lui arriver à présent. Surtout que Seamus avait dit que Parvati avait dit à Dean que beaucoup de profs étaient dans la salle des profs. Donc, aucun risque que Rogue lui fasse quoi que ce soit en public. Et Hermione venait de lui dire que Jade était à la bibliothèque, et qu'elle avait dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de recherches à faire et que ça lui prendrait des heures. Très bien. George/Jade avançait donc confiant dans les couloirs vers la salle des profs. L'inconscient.

Quand il entra dans la salle des professeurs, effectivement, tous les professeurs étaient là. La salle était tellement remplie qu'il ne voyait même pas qui était au fond. Pas que ce fut important, de toute façon.

Il s'assit à côté de Minerva, et se servit un thé. Il avait l'intention d'écouter les conversations avec attention, et d'en apprendre le maximum sur comment les professeurs se comportent quand ils ne sont pas avec les élèves. Il était assis là depuis une dizaine de minutes, quand soudain Rogue s'avança vers lui, le prit par les mains pour le faire se lever, et l'emmena au milieu de la pièce. Le silence se fit, et George comprit qu'ils étaient vraiment au centre de l'attention. Merlin, qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver, encore ?

Il regarda Rogue quelques secondes, sans comprendre. Rogue se décida enfin à parler :

\- Jade, mon amour, mon âme-soeur, toi que j'aime plus que tout au monde, et qui enchante mon existence chaque jour. Ta présence dans ma vie fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde, tu effaces mes doutes et mes tristesses de ton sourire, tu donnes du sens à ma vie, tu es la seule personne capable de me rendre pleinement heureux… je suis absolument fou de toi, et je veux me réveiller chaque jour à côté de toi, je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, je ne veux plus jamais vivre ce calvaire qu'est ma vie sans toi…

George buguait littéralement. Est-ce que… Est-ce que Rogue était en train de faire une demande en mariage ? Est-ce que Rogue était en train de LE demander en mariage ? Mais dans quelle situation il s'était encore fourré ?

Rogue s'agenouilla, et sortit un écrin de sa poche.

Les pensées de George à cet instant se résumaient à « Oh Merlin non, Merlin non, Merlin non… »

\- Jade Elisabeth Ovadia, mon amour, acceptes-tu de m'épouser, de me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme, et ainsi de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ?

George voulait mourir. Là, tout de suite. Il était sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque, de toute façon, donc ça devrait bientôt être résolu.

Il réalisa qu'il était censé donner une réponse.

« Merlin sortez-moi de là, sortez-moi de là, sortez-moi de là… »

\- Je… euh…

Dans un éclair de génie, il opta pour la meilleure solution : raconter n'importe quoi, en espérant que ça passe.

\- Je… C'est très… Gentil… mais… ne penses-tu pas que nous allons bien vite en besogne ? Nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis si longtemps que ça, et je… t'aime…

Là, George se mit une claque mentale. Il venait de dire à Severus Rogue, chauve souris graisseuse de son état, qu'il l'aimait.

\- … mais je ne veux que protéger notre relation, et je crains que nous marier si vite ne soit pas une si bonne chose… je regrette, vraiment, mais je dois refuser…

* Bouuuum mon gars, je suis un génie *

Rogue gardait une expression absolument neutre, ce qui inquiétait un peu George. Il n'oserait pas transformer Jade en chaudron, quand même ?

\- C'est marrant ça, je pensais que t'aurais dit oui

George allait répondre, quand il entendit une voix venir de la foule.

\- Je pensais moi aussi.

George se retourna, blanc comme neige, et tomba face à face avec Jade Ovadia. La vraie. Oh bordel de merde, il était dans le pétrin. Encore plus qu'après avoir refusé d'épouser Rogue.

\- Agabadagavadabalsdkfnlod…

Rogue, qui s'était relevé entre temps, lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule.

\- Alors, monsieur Weasley ? Ça ne va pas ?

George se décomposa. Ils savaient.

Il soupira, s'avança vers le canapé d'où Rogue l'avait tiré, et s'y laissa tomber.

\- Vous savez depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Le lendemain de votre visite à une réunion de l'Ordre, répondit Minerva.

Depuis le début, donc. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Merlin…

Tout avait été calculé. Depuis le début, les profs étaient plus forts. Ils avaient gagné.

Il releva soudain la tête.

\- Je vais me faire virer, je suppose ?

Il n'était même plus angoissé ou inquiet. Il avait dépassé ce stade. Il était juste blasé.

\- Non, dit Dumbledore en s'avançant vers lui.

Tiens, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Et il… attendez une minute, il n'allait pas se faire virer ?

\- Nous estimons que vous et vos petits camarades avez compris la leçon. On n'invente pas de professeur, on ne vole pas d'ingrédients servant à préparer le Polynectar, on ne prépare pas ledit Polynectar, et on ne prend pas l'apparence de quelqu'un, surtout lorsque ce quelqu'un est membre de l'Ordre, et que ça lui fait prendre des risques immenses.

George était abattu. Comme Hermione, il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences potentielles.

\- Je… je suis vraiment désolé, je…  
\- En revanche, continua Dumbledore, vous me rédigerez, ainsi que tous vos petits camarades, un essai sur ce que vous avez appris de tout cela. Les leçons que vous avez tirées, et ce que vous avez appris en cours de Lois et Régulations dans le monde magique.

George hocha la tête. Il s'en sortait bien. Très bien.

\- Vous pouvez aller dans mon bureau, Monsieur Weasley, nous y continuerons notre discussion.

George, toujours sous l'apparence de Jade, et toujours aussi pâle sortit de la salle des professeurs, complètement découragé et démoralisé.

À peine fut-il sorti qu'il entendit des cris de célébration dans la salle des professeurs. Ainsi que le « pop » distinct d'une bouteille de champagne qu'on ouvre.

* * *

Dumbledore garda George dans son bureau jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, puis lui ordonna d'aller à la Tour Gryffondor, pendant que lui descendait dans la Grande Salle. Il avait une annonce à faire.

\- Chers élèves, dit-il en se levant, et le silence se fit instantanément. Aujourd'hui, il est grand temps que cette vaste blague cesse. Nous avons bien ri, mais maintenant il est temps de redevenir sérieux. Comme vous le savez très bien, puisqu'il s'agit de votre invention, le professeur Musgrave n'existe pas.

Les élèves se tendirent tous sur les bancs. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

\- Pour contrer votre petite plaisanterie, nous avons décidé de plaisanter à notre tour, et avons pris la décision d'engager la talentueuse Miss Jade Ovadia, qui a joué le rôle du professeur Musgrave à la perfection. Cependant, alors que la blague aurait pu s'arrêter là, et que vous auriez pu simplement tirer des leçons de vos actions, vous avez décidé de riposter.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, le temps pour les élèves de réaliser à quel point ils étaient dans la merde.

\- Vous avez décidé de rentrer par effraction dans les appartements d'un professeur, de voler dans la réserve des ingrédients à potion, d'utiliser du Polynectar, et de vous infiltrer à des réunions de l'Ordre, mettant ainsi l'Ordre ainsi que tous ses membres en grand danger. Vous n'avez pas réfléchi aux conséquences de vos actes, et je le déplore.

Le silence, une fois de plus. On aurait pu entendre une fée voler.

\- Cependant, nous sommes au courant de vos manigances depuis le début, et nous avons pu agir en conséquence, afin de limiter les dégâts potentiels, et aussi de vous donner une bonne leçon. Je pense que Monsieur George Weasley, en particulier, a bien compris ladite leçon.

Encore silence. Embraye, Dumbledore, pensaient tous les élèves, et dis nous à quelle sauce tu vas nous manger.

\- Considérant que vous ne pensiez pas à mal, que vous ne pensiez pas du tout d'ailleurs, l'équipe enseignante et moi-même avons décidé de ne pas vous exclure, malgré le fait que vos actions le justifieraient. À la place, vous allez tous rédiger un essai sur les leçons à tirer de vos actions et de ces événements. Et sur ce que vous aurez appris en cours de Lois et Régulations dans le monde magique. Mention spéciale pour Messieurs Frederic et Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy et Mesdemoiselles Hermione Granger et Susan Bones, qui, en plus, doivent rédiger un essai sur les utilisations illégales de Polynectar, les actions légales pouvant être entreprises contre les contrevenants, et une explication détaillée de pourquoi vous pensiez que faire tout cela était une bonne idée. Je suis bon prince, je vous accorde jusqu'à vendredi prochain pour me rendre vos essais.

4ème silence. Les élèves étaient sous le choc.

\- En conclusion, je tiens à remercier devant vous Miss Ovadia, qui, en plus de jouer son rôle de faux professeur, vous a réellement fait cours. Miss Ovadia, nous envisageons sérieusement de créer un poste permanent de professeur de Lois et Régulations dans le monde magique, et nous serions honorés que vous acceptiez de continuer à enseigner cette matière dans notre château.

Jade hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

\- Bien, chers élèves, nous pouvons maintenant reprendre notre repas. Nous arrivions au fromage, il me semble.

Dumbledore se rassit, le fromage apparut sur les tables, mais personne ne bougea parmi les élèves. Holy Sombral, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

À la table des professeurs, en revanche, les conversations allaient bon train, et tous semblaient heureux. Le vin coulait à flot, et plus tard Anthony Goldstein jurerait avoir entendu le professeur Rogue éclater de rire.

Les élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle sans avoir rien mangé de plus, complètement déprimés. Les Gryffondors allèrent directement dans leur Tour, et virent George Weasley assit dans la salle commune. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui.

\- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda Fred en secouant son frère par l'épaule.  
\- Rogue m'a… demandé en mariage…

Les autres restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, avant d'exploser de rire. C'était trop pour leurs pauvres nerfs, il fallait qu'ils relâchent la pression.

\- Il a fait quoi ?, demanda Harry, en larmes.  
\- Rigolez pas, c'était traumatisant, maugréa George.  
\- Ah bah ça je veux bien te croire !, s'exclama Ron.

Ils finirent par se calmer, et George leur raconta toute l'histoire. À leur tour, ils lui racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Grande Salle.

Après ça, ils n'échangèrent pas beaucoup plus, et préférèrent tous aller se coucher. Ils devaient se lever tôt, le lendemain, pour écrire tous ces essais demandés par Dumbledore.


	13. 13

Cette nuit là, les professeurs firent la fête jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Ou tôt le lendemain. Question de point de vue.

Ils avaient mené leur plan à la perfection. Jade avait été parfaite, tous les autres avaient parfaitement joué la comédie également. Ils étaient fiers d'eux.

Ils avaient passé plusieurs mois à franchement s'amuser. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé rire autant en faisant leur travail.

Jade, de son côté, avait rencontré des gens formidables, s'était découvert une passion pour l'enseignement, et avait pu enfin passer un peu de temps avec Severus. Depuis six ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils ne se voyaient que rarement, entre leurs métiers respectifs, et maintenant les missions pour l'Ordre… ça leur avait fait du bien.

Et maintenant, elle abandonnait définitivement son élevage chiant de Chaporouges pour enseigner à Poudlard. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, les professeurs partirent enfin se coucher, épuisés et sacrément alcoolisés. À un moment donné, elle avait perdu Severus de vue, mais se disait qu'il devait être quelque part dans le château. C'était pas bien important de toute façon, elle savait qu'elle le recroiserait dans la nuit. Elle discuta avec Minerva et Pomona jusqu'à ce que le ciel blanchisse et que les étoiles palissent. Minerva décida d'aller se coucher, et Pomona la suivit. Aller se coucher, pas dans sa chambre. Suivez, un peu.

Jade n'avait pas envie de dormir. Elle était trop heureuse, avait trop d'énergie. Elle décida d'aller se promener un peu dans le château. Elle finit par grimper les marches de la Tour d'Astronomie. En haut, elle trouva Severus, accoudé au rempart, son verre posé sur la pierre. Elle se posa à côté de lui, et appuya sa joue sur son épaule.

\- Sev…  
\- Hmm ?  
\- On s'en est bien sortis, hein ?  
\- Dans notre blague ?  
\- Ouais  
\- Carrément. Chapeau, t'as été vraiment forte.

Jade eut un petit rire.

\- On a tous été forts.  
\- Mais toi, tu étais vraiment sous le feux des projecteurs. Et tu as toujours été parfaite.

Elle sourit en regardant l'horizon. C'était vraiment un cadre idyllique, songea-t-elle.

\- Tu penses que je serais bien, en prof ? En vraie prof, je veux dire.  
\- T'as été une vraie prof jusqu'ici, non ? Tu faisais de vrais cours, tu corrigeais de vrais devoirs… Rien ne changera, tu as juste un poste officiel maintenant.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Profitant simplement de l'instant.

\- Jade ?, demanda soudain l'homme. Il avait la voix un peu étranglée.  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Tu te souviens tout à l'heure, quand tu as dit que tu m'aurais dit oui ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- C'était pour la mise en scène, ou il y avait un fond de vérité ?

Elle se décolla de son épaule pour le regarder.

\- Y avait un fond de vérité, Sev. D'ailleurs, si tu me demandais tout de suite, je dirais sûrement oui.

Rogue sourit à son tour, avant de sortir l'écrin de sa poche, et de poser un genou à terre.

\- Tu veux que je te ressorte tout le baratin de tout à l'heure ?  
\- Sois sincère, ça conviendra très bien.  
\- Okay

Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- J'étais sincère, en fait. Quand j'ai préparé le texte, je pensais à toi, et j'ai pas menti en disant tout ça.  
\- Tu l'as juste dit à George Weasley  
\- J'essaye de te demander en mariage, nom de Dieu  
\- Pardon. Reprends, je t'en pries.  
\- Merci. DONC. Je… épouse moi, Jade, parce que je supporte pas d'envisager ma vie sans toi, et je t'aime comme un fou et je veux pouvoir te le dire chaque jour jusqu'à ma mort. Jade Elisabeth Ovadia, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme, et de réellement faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ?

Jade ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, quand ils entendirent du bruit dans les escaliers. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la porte, et virent Fred Weasley et Katie Bell, visiblement venus là pour.. discuter. Voilà.

\- Euh… bah on va y aller nous, on va pas vous déranger plus longtemps…, dit Fred.  
\- WEASLEY ! RAMENEZ VOUS QUE JE VOUS TUE

Un nouveau jour se leva ainsi sur Poudlard, et on put assister à la course poursuite de Fred par un Rogue enragé et une Jade hilare. Tout était normal. 

* * *

Les enfants, je serais très curieuse de savoir si le personnage de Jade vous a plu ou pas, et si ça vous intéresse que je le réutilise dans d'autres histoires

Also je n'ai pas trouvé de titre pour ce chapitre. Navrée.

Enfin, je sais qu'il y a un problème de sort noté en italique (normalement) qui est perdu au milieu de code, mais j'ai beau relire je n'arrive pas à trouver où. Donc j'espère que ça n'a pas trop gêné la lecture.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, ça fait vraiment plaisir, les reviews sont appréciées, et si vous reviewez sans compte ffn et que vous voulez que je réponde mettez une adresse mail ou un moyen de contact parce que c'est trèèèès frustrant de ne pas pouvoir répondre haha

Sur ces belles paroles, la bise les ptits potes !


End file.
